Synchronization can be accomplished using an analog phase-locked loop, which is rather costly. Synchronization can also be accomplished using a digital phase-locked loop. However, calculating a synchronization variable, such as the time interval between a transition of an approximate signal and a transition of the signal to be obtained, requires division operations that are slow and costly in terms of calculation resources.